


the way i love you

by dreamsailing



Series: and i love you, forever and a day [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ups and downs in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: Minhyun, Seongwu, and the long road ahead.[ ficlets set in the same au as the kissy fic ]





	the way i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i will be writing bits and pieces of minhyun and seongwu's life as a couple here, also some of the other pairings! this will be mostly fluff, but you know me, i'll thrown in bits of angst along the way.
> 
> i hope you will enjoy reading this!

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea.”

Minhyun’s words are muffled from the bunch of marshmallows stuffed in his mouth, but Seongwu seems to perfectly understand him from the way he’s clutching on his stomach, laughing way too much and rolling dangerously close to the edge of the couch. Minhyun holds him by the waist when he teeters further to the edge and pulls him up to a sitting position.

“I’m sorry.” Seongwu says in between breaths, still trying to cope from the laughing fit he got. “You looked cute though,” he taps Minhyun’s cheek and the other blinks, “I miss your cheeks.”

“I’ll gain them back.” Minhyun replies gently, catching the concern in Seongwu’s eyes. Seongwu tells him to consume the marshmallows in his mouth and he follows obediently, albeit having a little difficulty. Seongwu goes to fetch him a glass of water from the kitchen and gives it to him to wash off the remaining bits of pillowy softness in his mouth.

“You worked hard this semester.” Seongwu softly thumps him on the back and he pats the other in return, mimicking the same words the other just uttered. It draws a giggle between them.

“And so, we deserve a good time, don’t we?”

Minhyun throws himself down the couch and covers his face with a pillow. “But I don’t want to go out.”

Seongwu laughs at Minhyun’s groan and gathers his boyfriend’s legs to lay it over his lap. “Come on, one dinner with the guys before they go home for summer won't hurt.”

“But we’ll have to deal with their drunk asses by the end of the night.” Minhyun grumbles under the pillow.

“As if you’re not already used to it.”

With Seongwu’s words, Minhyun knows there’s no longer a way out of it. He chooses to groan even louder while Seongwu tries to appease him with little rubs on his legs.

“And I’ve been thinking,” Seongwu says, his voice going down a notch, gentler. “Don’t you think it’s about time we tell them about us?”

Minhyun peeks from beneath the pillow to see Seongwu picking on the material of his pants, bottom lip caught in between his teeth. He slowly raises himself, gathers his legs back to himself and draws Seongwu’s hands into his.

“Are you sure?” Minhyun asks, peering at Seongwu who’s got his eyes fixed on the floor.

Seongwu lets out a breath, turns his head to Minhyun and smiles. “Yeah, I am.”

Minhyun returns the smile, rubbing the back of Seongwu’s hand with his thumb before raising it to his lips to place a kiss on the other’s knuckles.

“As long as you’re ready.”

* * *

 

It’s almost six months into their relationship.

The transition from being best friends to lovers was a breeze and a storm at the same time. They still have their weekly movie marathons and Saturday breakfasts at the café down the block; they still bicker over little things (although lately the cause of it is more or less Minhyun’s part-time tutoring job. Seongwu gets sulky whenever Minhyun comes home late from tutoring. He may or may not have some one-sided-beef with Minhyun’s tutee); they kiss (a lot more than before) with clouds of doubts and hesitations no longer looming over their heads; and of course, ice cream and marshmallow sessions have now become a tradition between them.

Everything and nothing has changed. Seongwu can still slide under Minhyun’s sheets whenever he wants, albeit now Minhyun can freely wrap his arms around him and draw him closer. They fight, but they do their best to settle it before the day ends. The road may not be as smooth as they want it to be, but so long as they have each other, this long ride doesn’t seem so bad.

* * *

 

It’s loud. As usual. But Jaehwan has brought his guitar with him tonight and broke out in an impromptu collab with Sewoon (and eventually with the rest of the guys), making heads turn to their table and a few stink eyes and disapproving clucks of tongue thrown in their way. Minhyun has half a mind standing up and bow in apology to the other customers, but the desire to just dissolve into a puddle or maybe let the ground swallow him alive is stronger when his friends grow even louder—no sense of shame or whatsoever (it’s the alcohol—Minhyun wants to make himself believe). But seeing as Dongho’s still in his regular complexion and Jaehwan’s still coherent enough to pluck on his guitar, Minhyun knows there’s still a long way for them to be wasted.

He feels the spaces in between his fingers being filled and he looks down to see Seongwu has interlocked their hands under the table. He looks up and meets the other’s eyes.

“You okay?” Seongwu asks, leaning in to whisper against his ear.

“Yeah,” Minhyun responds, squeezing their hands softly.

Minki comes back to their table just in time the collaboration dies down. Seongwu gives their hands another sqeeze before giving him a look.

_Should we tell them now?_

Minhyun’s eyes roam the table one last time before he discreetly nods back at Seongwu.

“Hey guys,” Minhyun says loud enough to gather their friends’ attention. The table falls silent as soon as they turn their heads towards Minhyun, who instantly goes red at the attention. “I’ve got something to tell.”

Seongwu bumps him gently by the side and Minhyun catches the other smiling at him cheekily.

“Actually, we’ve got something to say.” He corrects himself all the while looking at Seongwu. He couldn’t help but mirror the same smile Seongwu is sporting.

“Seongwu and you?” Minki asks while wiping his fingers with a napkin, catching the exchange between the two.

Seongwu nods his head at Minki before rising from his seat, bringing Minhyun along with him. Their connected hands come in plain view.

“We’re dating.” Seongwu announces, raising their hands for their friends to see even more clearly. He says it with nothing but happiness dripping in his voice, his eyes twinkling in the same emotion.

“Oh,” Youngmin is the first one to react from the end of the table, “So you finally stopped dancing around each other?”

Minhyun, despite his head being partly in cloud nine for having finally opened up to their friends, eventually catches the unsurprised looks on their faces—well, except for one.

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” Minhyun asks with his brows knitted.

“That week you camped in our room, I knew something’s been going on between you two.” Youngmin answers plainly, motioning at the two of them with the tong he’s been using for grilling.

“Uh,” Sewoon slowly raises his hand, an impish smile painting his lips. “Sorry to break it to you guys, but Jaehwan kind of told me already.”

“What,” Minhyun whips his head at the culprit who at least had the decency to look guilty and hide behind his guitar.

“You were already going out when I told him! I promise!” Jaehwan squeaks.

“Just how long, Jaehwanie?” Seongwu asks, raising an eyebrow at him tauntingly.

Jaehwan flushes and cowers even more behind his guitar. “Ah, maybe the day immediately after I learned about it? So, three days into your relationship?”

Minhyun massages the bridge of his nose. He never thought the reveal would be this anti-climactic.

“Wait,” Minki finally speaks, confusion marring his face, “So you guys are telling me you all have caught up on this except me?” He turns to Minhyun and Seongwu who tenses a little under his stare. “How is this possible?”

“Well, if you weren’t hellbent on roping Minhyun with Jonghyun again, you would’ve seen it long ago, too.” Dongho says nonchalantly before bringing a piece of meat to his mouth.

“Jonghyun?” Minki tries to find solace on the said man, but Jonghyun only laughs and shakes his head at him.

“Believe it or not, I was there the whole process.” Jonghyun says, throwing a wink at Minhyun and Seongwu’s direction.

“The hell?” Minki mutters under his breath. His hands come to frame his pretty little head, an attempt in keeping himself together from an impending breakdown. “I’m the only stupid one who wasn’t able to catch a whiff of this?” He turns to Aron who is soothingly running a palm across his back. “Babe?”

Aron’s smile is a little too sheepish, “I may or may not have had a clue about it.”

“Oh god.” The breakdown finally hits Minki like a crashing wave, making him crumble. The table makes a thudding sound when it meets Minki’s forehead.

“Hey, Minki. I’d like to tell you you’ve actually played an important role in bringing us together.” Seongwu gives Minki a sincere smile when the other lifts his head, “In a way, you dragging me into your plan of bringing Minhyun and Jonghyun back together made me realize what I felt for Minhyun was not purely platonic.” Seongwu’s neck is flushed, his head hanging low again when his eyes fall on the floor. Minhyun taps his chin lightly and brings him back to Minki’s eye level.

“Basically, you triggering the jealousy inside of him helped his little head process his dumb feelings for his best friend.”

“Thanks, Jae. That’s really helpful.”

Jaehwan proudly salutes at Minhyun, “Anytime.”

“Anyway,” Jonghyun interjects, “you guys should sit down. I think we’ve captured enough attention for tonight.”

Minhyun and Seongwu finally sit back down, their hearts finally slowing down inside their chests. Their hands are a bit sweaty from all the nerve of what just went down, but they never leave each other.

“I’m sorry.” Minki mutters, sweeping his bangs to the side. He genuinely looks guilty. “I’m sorry for not being sensible enough. I’m sorry if I hurt you guys with my actions, I had no intention.”

“We know that, Minki. Really, there’s nothing to apologize about.” Minhyun reaches over the table to tap Minki’s hand comfortingly.

“I swear I’m going to make it up to you guys—”

“Hey, no need to do that.” Minhyun giggles, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, “We’re just glad you guys aren’t—off—about us going out.”

“What’s there to be angry about? If you guys are happy, then we’re happy.” Dongho says and the rest nod their heads in agreement.

Relief washes over both of their faces. Finally, they can be at peace. Although they both know their friends would be nothing but supportive, the past few months of keeping their relationship as a secret proved to be taxing. A thing as simple as handholding in public has been a luxury since they’re always surrounded with friends outside the safe space of their apartment. As much as they hated chummy couples in the past, they couldn’t deny the desire to be one has been particularly strong lately.

But after tonight, Minhyun and Seongwu knows they no longer have to hold back.

One weight has finally been lifted off their shoulders.

“I think this calls for a drink?” Aron raises his glass and the rest follow suit, “To Minhyun and Seongwu, may you bear through each other’s weaknesses, and of course, be each other’s strength.”

The glasses clink when they meet and the table is once again filled with hollers and cheers and laughter, but now, Minhyun couldn’t be bothered by it.

He looks underneath the table to see Seongwu’s hand still in his. His eyes slowly sweep upward to witness Seongwu’s eyes sparkling differently—a different kind of his happiness—with his cheeks bunched up and prettily dusted with pink.

Minhyun carves the image into memory.

They’ll be okay.

* * *

 

(A day later, they found a package at their doorstep. It looks suspicious enough, seeing Minki’s name as the sender. Seongwu picks it up and brings it inside nonetheless.

“Minki sent us something,” Seongwu sits down beside Minhyun on the couch who’s already preparing the movie they’ll be having tonight.

“Oh?” Minhyun peers at the box on Seongwu’s hold, “’Use it well?’” He reads the note plastered on the box, obviously scribbled by Minki.

Seongwu shrugs and starts to peel off the wrapper. The contents clang a little inside and they both share a cautious look.

Seongwu flaps open one side of the box once the covers are fully removed.

He instantly bursts into laughter after taking a short peek inside.

“What? What is it?” Minhyun snatches the parcel from Seongwu and takes a look himself.

 

Damn Choi Minki and his _use it well_ note.

 

The package contains nothing but bottles of lube and packets of condom.

“Throw it away.” Minhyun places the box down with shaky hands. His ears are burning.

“Oh hey, it would be a waste to—”

“Throw it away, Seongwu!”

Seongwu guffaws and throws himself down the carpeted floor while Minhyun picks himself up from the couch to get himself a glass of water. It suddenly feels too hot in the room.

“Aw, this could actually come in handy.” Seongwu wipes the tears from the corners of his eyes when he finally collects himself off the floor. He picks up the parcel and takes another peek, “I’ll keep it.”

He whips his head to the kitchen to see his boyfriend busily fanning himself while taking big gulps of his water.

Seongwu will have to thank Minki next time.)


End file.
